


How Kurt and Blaine became Daddies

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own little Fairytale, detailing how our boys expand their love to include two abandoned Chinese baby girls into their family. Klaine with little bits of Wevid thrown in. Future Fic. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kurt and Blaine became Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm using artistic license here to tell a little story that has torn at my heartstrings, and I believe Kurt and Blaine are the perfect catalysts for portraying a situation such as this one, since they would have to either adopt or use a surrogate in order to become parents. I would like to believe that they are both compassionate enough to realise that there are enough unwanted children in the world that they would want to help some of them, rather than need to make their own, just so that it shares their blood. This is my fairytale of how I would like to see them help a couple of abandoned baby girls.

**Kurt POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I watched the photographer do his work, the scene before me was so beautiful that it literally made my heart ache. Our daughters sat on the cloth covered table, side by side, hands clasped together, smiling and laughing at the colourful, noisy toy in his arms. He stepped back, raising the musical frog in the air just above the lens, and squeezing it, so that both girls looked up at the camera, and we all grinned at the image that instantly appeared on the flat screen to our left.

Blaine's arms tightened around me, and I leaned in closer to him in response, locking my arms around his side and resting my head gently on his shoulder. So much had changed between us in the time we had known each other; I was certainly a far cry from the blushing nervous boy who'd stood on those steps at Dalton Academy fourteen years ago, gazing in awe down into what would become the most familiar and beautiful face that I would share my life with, but by the same token, so much had also stayed the same. We had grown together, and we had grown individually, and now, we were learning to grow as a family.

For starters, fourteen years with Blaine had taught me how strong I was. How brave, and courageous, and kind I was capable of being, but it was the love of a good man that had made it all possible for me. I honestly dreaded to think what kind of bitter, shallow bitch I might be today had I not met my soul mate at just 16.

For his part, Blaine was still very much the same as he had been then, if not somewhat slightly less prone to leap on top of furniture. He was just as considerate, gentle, dapper and diplomatic as he always had been, but now more confident and self assured. And, as always, he was still unfalteringly loyal and generous, to the point where, if I had told him I wanted the moon, he would have tried to find a way to make it happen. So, when I had told him, on our honeymoon, of my fierce yearning to be a Father, Blaine sat me down and we discussed our options. It had only taken us a mere handful of minutes to decide on our course of action.

We had married young in a fit of passion, I'd been just 22; he 23, in a private ceremony in New York, just a few weeks after I had finished my degree in Fashion at NYU in the Summer of 2015, and then spent six weeks touring Asia for our honeymoon. That Vacation had been the most eye opening experience of my life, and it was then and there that I decided that I wanted to be a father.

We'd flown to Shanghai in July this year, almost six years after our initial application for adoption had been submitted. We'd been through five years of meetings and interviews and well over a ton of paperwork and legal organisation, to pick up our newly adopted daughter, Tia, from an orphanage in the city, but as we'd sat in a small cramped office with the Director of the Orphanage, our new daughter in my arms, cooing softly, I'd been well aware of how badly my poor Blaine had been fighting the urge to cry. We'd been told what to expect of the living conditions in the orphanage, but nothing could have ever prepared us for the reality of it. I won't describe all the horrible things we witnessed, you only really need to hear how it affected us, and what affected us both more than anything else was the presence of a tiny, newborn baby girl with a large red birthmark covering most of her face, laying in a cane basket beside the desk, crying constantly, and being utterly ignored.

At first, it had seemed a rather normal and acceptable thing to find in an orphanage, and we assumed that the little girl would be seen to soon, but the woman behind the desk continued on without even a glance at the distressed child. As the minutes turned into half an hour and she still hadn't been cared for, Blaine's agitation had grown more and more obvious, and eventually he laid the ever growing pile of paperwork in his hands to one side, and without bothering to ask permission, he leaned down and scooped the tiny newborn into his arms.

The woman's reaction was instant. She scowled at Blaine, and walked around the desk to retrieve the child, placing her straight back in the basket and moving it further behind her desk, out of our reach, then she sat back down and handed Blaine yet another piece of paper, continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Now, I rarely had anything nice to say about Blaine's parents, but the one thing I couldn't fault them on was that they had raised their son to be a gentleman. Blaine had the most impeccable manners of anyone that I had ever met, but this woman's coldness towards a helpless child's needs was testing his patience. He interrupted her with an icy bitterness to his voice that made me sit up straight in my chair and pay close attention.

"We are happy to wait, Ma'am, while you tend to the child."

The woman shook her head and waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the basket, and continued on. Blaine's eyes locked on mine in disbelief, and he sat there, visibly shaking as he tried to decide on his next move. I have to admit, I had been so caught up in admiring the little Angel in my arms, that I hadn't been paying as much attention to the baby in the basket as Blaine apparently had, but I could see now how affected he was by this situation.

Behind our chairs, on a table against the wall, was a rack of baby bottles, all full of milk. As we'd been sitting there, a handful of carers had been walking in behind us to help themselves to the bottles, obviously to feed the babies in their care, and the supply was dwindling rapidly. Blaine addressed the woman again, interrupting her as he gestured to the bottles with one hand.

"I can feed her while we go over this paperwork. It's no trouble Ma'am." He rose out of his chair again, intent once again on picking up the baby, but the Director stilled him with an angry sounding shout.

"She okay. Not people adopting of her", was the only response we were given, in badly broken English. With a simple glance into my Husbands eyes I deduced that Blaine had taken that to mean the same thing I had; that this little girl wasn't going to be given the same, slim chances as many of the others were offered because she wasn't 'perfect'. In fact, she likely wouldn't live out the week. We'd done a lot of research into the adoption of Chinese baby girls over the last few months, and the horrible truth was that less than One percent were actually adopted. Too many of these tiny, helpless, innocent infants became part of the mortality rate statistics.

Blaine wasn't going to be deterred by this seemingly heartless woman, and quickly rose from his chair a third time, taking three steps around the small desk and approaching the baby. With tears in his eyes Blaine bent to scoop the tiny, malnourished infant into his arms, and the raw agony in his eyes as he gazed down at her was unbearable. She settled almost instantly into his warm embrace, and gripped one of his long fingers firmly in her hand, bringing it to her mouth to suck on it hungrily.

Blaine's tears spilled over.

Ignoring the shouts of the Director, he stepped to the back of the room and picked up a bottle, pushing it gently between the tiny child's lips. She sighed weakly as she began to take what was probably her life's first ever nourishment into her tiny body, and as I gazed in shocked disbelief up at Blaine, honestly impressed by his determination to do the right thing by this child that would actually inspire him to break the rules, I knew instantly what we had to do.

"We want to take her home too, with us." I said calmly, in my best Mandarin, which was still somewhat broken and badly accented. I indicated between both girls, nodding and smiling. "Both of them".

Blaine stared at me through his tears. He couldn't understand what I was trying to say to the Director of the Orphanage, but I'm guessing that my tone of voice, and the fact that he knew me so well, was enough to give him an idea of what I was doing.

"Kurt" He opened and closed his mouth, and glanced again down at the precious baby girl in his arms before looking back up at me. "Are you sure? I … two babies? Can we... I don't know if... "

I smiled my best, most confident smile at my husband, and nodded. "Why not? They obviously both need us, don't they? We can tell people they're twins."

The look on Blaine's face as he compared the tiny, scrawny, lucky-to-be-five-pounds-fully-clothed newborn baby girl in his arms to the chubby, cooing three month old cherub in mine was enough to make me realise that might not exactly be believable, but whatever... we could work out a public cover story later. If Blaine wanted this baby as well, we would make it work. It would do the girls good to have each other, and if anyone could do it, Blaine and I could. We had more than enough love to share between two babies.

Movement from behind the desk made me tear my eyes, and thoughts, away from Blaine and our daughters for a moment as I focussed on the now smiling Director. She had risen from her seat and retrieved a single piece of paper from an in-box on top of a filing cabinet beside me, and slid it onto the desk in front of me.

"You sign, take her too. Easy. You Father now."

I shifted Tia to my left arm, and scratched my signature where she was pointing; onto the line reserved for the birth Father onto the single piece of dirty paper, that looked as if it had come straight from a hospital delivery room. I noticed that the date of birth on that paper was todays date. She truly was a Newborn. The Director added her own signature to the paper, and added it to the pile on the desk in front of Blaine, then picked up the whole stack of papers and slid them into my free hand, and I slid them deftly into my messenger bag, which still hung over my right shoulder.

"Thank you." She said, smiling as she began ushering us out the door. "You go now. Thank you." The last thing she did, before closing the door behind us was to snatch the half drained bottle from Blaine's hand, literally plucking it from the baby's lips. The little girl began whimpering again immediately. Blaine and I just looked at each other incredulously. We were standing on a busy pavement on a warm July afternoon, in Shanghai, with our two children. Just like that, we were parents.

We caught a cab back into the city, and in the first department store that we could find we bought everything that we could think of that we would need for the Newborn that differed from what we had already bought for Tia, then spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in our hotel room getting to know our babies.

Naming the newborn was surprisingly easy, especially considering it had taken us a whole two months to agree on 'Tia'. Blaine was seated by the window with the infant in his arms, and he gazed up at me, waiting until our eyes locked, and spoke a single word.

'Casey'

I knew instantly that it suited her, and just nodded in agreement. He smiled up at me as I approached them, and I placed a kiss on Casey's strawberry birthmark stained forehead before I met his lips in a firm, possessive kiss, stroking the back of his neck with my fingertips as I held him close. When we finally parted, he gasped the words 'I love you Kurt' against my lips.

After our girls were asleep, both tucked in soundly in the portable cot beside our bed, we lay naked together under the covers, kissing and caressing each other for hours, and when it finally got to be too much for us, Blaine gently slipped inside me and we made love passionately, our bodies both shaking with restraint as we fought to keep quiet. We knew we should have been sleeping, but our loving intimacy seemed more important at the time, although we both knew we would regret not getting as much sleep as we could when we faced our 12 hour flight the next day.

Surprisingly enough, we had little resistance from the authorities at the airport when we checked in the following day to return home. All our arrangements for legal passageway to America had been for just one child, but no-one actually stopped us long enough to take more than a perfunctory glance at the papers, and just ushered us through, and before we knew it we were aboard our International flight, happily seated in first class, with a baby on each of our laps.

Blaine fell asleep at one point, which didn't surprise me in the least considering our activities of the night before; I had managed to get a few hours sleep between our kisses and tending to the babies, but he had sat up the entire night watching our two new little girls sleep. I had tried several times to get him to nap, but he'd been too worried about the legal problems we might face trying to get two children out of the country. Now though, that it appeared that his fears were unfounded, peace had found him, and he dozed lightly for several hours while still cradling the tiny babe carefully in his strong arms. When she stirred, I allowed the beautiful black African woman beside me to steal cuddles with Tia so that I could attend to Casey without disturbing Blaine.

I had phoned ahead, and asked Carole to go out and purchase another infant car seat, and have my Dad fit it properly in my car before they met us at the airport, and she agreed to wait until she saw us for the full explanation as to why we required two infant seats. Her and my Dad met us when we landed in New York, they had been house sitting for us while we were in China, desperate to be able to meet their new granddaughter the minute we arrived home. Blaine and I were both greeted with hugs and kisses, and excited exclamations of how beautiful our girls were before both girls were promptly snatched from our arms and showered with kisses and gifts.

Carole laughed and cried in equal measure as she listened to how we came to have both of the girls as she frantically snapped photo after photo of us all, in various combinations; Blaine and I with a baby each, me holding both girls, Blaine holding both girls with me beside him, both arms wrapped lovingly around him, then various others interspersed with my Dad or Carole joining in the photo, and then, just when I thought she'd covered every possible pose, Carole hijacked a passing Air hostess and thrust the camera into her hands, demanding some full family 'group shots'.

Little did I realise at the time that photos would play such a huge part in the day to day lives of our girls. Tia and Casey were now seven and four months, respectively, and I was quite certain that between them they had endured more photos in their short lives than the children of royalty.

And, here we were again, I thought with a grin, as I came crashing back into the present with the 'pfooomp' sound of the flash, as our close friend David shot what had to have been the hundredth attempt at our first Family Christmas Card. David and his partner, Wes, had been Warblers with us at Dalton, and had surprised nobody when they finally got together just after graduation. After twleve years together, and after witnessing how incredibly our lives had changed after adopting our girls, David and Wes had decided to follow our lead, and had returned just last week from Utah with their own new little girl, Adele, a blonde haired, blue eyed Angel who now slept soundly in her Daddy Wes' arms, as he sat on a couch beneath the window to our left, with a massive grin on his face as he watched our girls, who were resplendently dressed in matching forest green Elf costumes, playing it up for the camera. Fatherhood suited them both beautifully. The night they had returned home to Ohio with her after adopting her from a teenaged mother, Wes had gone down on one knee and proposed to David. They were to be married on New Years Day in New York, and their wedding was going to be Fabulous. I should know, I was the one organising it.

They already had plans to adopt a second child from China in a few years time, to give Adele a sister. Blaine had mentioned his desire to do the same, but with two children already, surviving on my sole income as a Wedding Planner was already a struggle. We would have to wait and see. Blaine still did regular weekly gigs at a local bar, which gave us a little extra cash, but he was quite happy to stay at home with the girls for now, and if he ever felt the need to go back to work, then I would happily take time off to be the stay at home Dad. Our girls were more important to us than our Careers, we both agreed that we didn't need to be rich to be happy... just having love in our lives was enough to give us that, and we had it in spades.

I was complete, whole, loved and needed, and it felt wonderful. I would never want for anything else.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note – Please Read:
> 
> The infants in these 'Orphanages' are rarely actual Orphans, but due to China's 'One Child' policy, they are literally thrown away at birth. Less than ONE percent of these babies are adopted. There are Children's homes in China that have a 100 percent infant mortality rate, and the government turns a blind eye. The babies, whom my research shows to be mostly girls, have their basic needs of food and shelter met in these facilities, but without love and touch and interaction, or any physical affection they don't grow or thrive, and eventually just become listless and lifeless in their beds... and all because they were born female.
> 
> I apologise if anything detailed here is inaccurate, I have never actually been to China to see any of these places myself, I am merely going off what I have learned through online research. I am also well aware that International adoptions can take years, so the ease of which they got the second child, yeah ok, I know it's ridiculously unbelievable... I don't care... it fit my story to have it happen easily. I didn't want the boys to have to linger in China for months waiting for permission to take their girls home. Oh, and I certainly hope that the people who run these homes for infants are not as hard hearted as I have portrayed them to be... it was my interest to paint a certain picture for this story. Again, if it's inaccurate, I'm sorry.
> 
> I am a foster parent, and I lost a child that I loved as if my own in a tragic accident at 16 months of age, so I understand how precious children are, and this casual disregard for human life sickens me immensely. If this little story is able to raise awareness of this matter, and possibly even save one single child, then I will have achieved my goal. Thank you for reading. - Bec


End file.
